


Nothing But Silence

by DivineValley



Series: Broken Pieces [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: He once enjoyed the silence, it meant no hurtful words, teasing laughter...it was once peace...now it felt like a hell.





	Nothing But Silence

All there is now is...silence. Eery awful silence as he stares down at his hands blankly unsure of the future ahead of him. Mouse hates this, he hates it more than anything else because it just confirms what has been said to him all his life.

 You are broken.

  His breath catches in his throat as panic seizes him, his back snaps straight and he looks almost wildly around the medical room he’s been placed in, like the walls will cave in any second crushing him to death.

 He almost jumps to his feet but instead he brings his hands to cover his ears out of reflex and tries to curl up into a ball. When the doors open he doesn’t notice, his back is to it, a hand on his shoulder nearly sending him backward.

 Mouse’s head snaps in the direction of the touch he finds two vode there staring at him. Not just any vode...his batch brothers.

 Tinker and Barry...the two of them standing there looking at him with...pity? Uncertainty? Why were they here? Shouldn’t they be doing something else? Vaughn wasn’t here, but he was dead, gone now, the explosion that took his hearing had killed Vaughn instantly.

 He was the lucky one.

 Barry steps forward and he’s speaking, his body language is nervous, he won’t look Mouse in the eyes. Mouse stares blankly, watching as no sound falls from his mouth but he could imagine the voice.

 Cruel words, insults, teasings...these were the sounds Barry would make.

 Mouse focuses on his mouth and he catches a phrase he almost misses it.

 “We’re sorry.” He reads his lips and it leaves him baffled and feeling lost as he holds up his hands making him stop.

 Sorry? He was sorry? They were sorry?

 “You’re...sorry? You’re all apologizing?”

He can’t hear his own voice anymore, just feel the vibrations of his throat. Mouse wonders how he sounds right now, probably soft and low like always.

 

Small and insignificant.

 

It’s why his name is Mouse, it’s the name they gave him. Quiet as a mouse, so unnoticeable and unimportant...it’s a wonder he made it off Kamino, a miracle he survived Geonosis.

Always the burden, always the failure. The one dragging the team behind.

Captain Rex probably viewed him as a shame, no Captain Rex probably had no idea who the hell he even was because who could remember someone like him? Someone invisible someone forgotten, who could vanish into thin air and no one would even notice.

“You’re sorry...you’re sorry...you’re fucking sorry?! Is that...is that supposed to make me feel better?! After all the years of torment you’ve put me through?! You three come in here to apologize now?!"

There’s anger, ugly burning anger as he slams his hands down on the bed he’s sitting on, he has no clue at what level he’s shouting it’s enough to make his throat hurt now. There's something changing, the air in the room suddenly feels so thick.

 “Isn’t this what you wanted?! All along is this what you wanted?! You all said you’d be better off without me! How I was such a burden, how I made all your lives so difficult! Well look your wishes came true! You were all right!”

 Standing up now he glares at each and every one of them, hot tears run down his cheeks but he doesn’t care, he couldn’t be bothered to care right now because his life was over. But he never had a real life, to begin with, did he? He never will.

**“I’M BROKEN! YOU WERE RIGHT! MOUSE IS A BROKEN PIECE OF SHIT! HAHAHA!”**

From the looks on their faces they’re all in shock, Tinker, and Mellow back away for a moment, were they scared? He hopes so, let them be scared of him, let them remember what they caused. The anger makes him feel dizzy, he can swear for a second the entire room shakes around him. He's never felt anger like this before.

**“YUP! HE CAN’T DO ANYTHING! HE’S SO WEAK, HE’S SO SCARED OF EVERYTHING! GODS DOESN’T HE SUCK?! ISN’T HE KRIFFING HORRIBLE AT EVERYTHING?!”**

 His throat feels so tight now, he can barely see through his tears as he kicks over some kind of medical equipment sending it crashing to the floor when the doors open and Kix rushes in. He’s shouting something but it’s too fast for him to read, most likely telling them to leave.

  **“YOUR WISHES ARE COMING TRUE! I’M GOING BACK TO KAMINO! I’M GOING TO DIE!”**

 He was going to die.

 Mouse was going to die alone in a white room, surrounded by nothingness with cold uncaring faces looking down at him. It made his stomach lurch and a sob leaves him, his chest heaving as he collapses onto the floor covering his ears.

He was going to die without...having anyone. No one he loved, no one he cherished, he’ll be forgotten and no one will ever remember he was even real to begin with.

 So Mouse screwed his eyes shut and screamed, he screamed as loudly as he possibly could. As if hoping someone would hear his cries and wrap him up in a warm embrace because that’s all he’s ever wanted…

 Someone who cared, someone who would smile at him, someone who valued him and would say kind loving words.

Someone who loved him...

 But all he was met with was silence.


End file.
